User talk:Lukenichols
what goes on here how do i create stuff (im not a random idiot i actually want to find out) cheers Welcome Lukenichols Hello, Basilicus Prime originally was created as a vehicle for RPG (Play by Post), But it was determined that a wikia was not the best place for such a creating. So now it has changed to a pure worldbuilding setup. Basilicus Prime is different than some worldbuilding project as it is building on a galactic scale. Most worldbuilding is either on a regional or planet wide scale. This site will try to create a whole galaxy, teeming with life. This will create a change, as you will not only have to worry about creating just your world/s and a single/multiple star system/s, but you will have to take into account other star systems that may be around yours. The first thing you may notice, is that the site is going through a major rework. This is to try and get a more organized way of finding things and locating things. The old way was to set everything in categories and place everything in that system in that category. The problem I see with this is that if you are looking for a planet or a city. You have to know were it is in the galaxy and that is not always easy. So I've started to break it down into a tree system, with the Basilicus Prime page being the third in line. This is where categories for this galaxy will start. From there, they will break down into other categories for easy location. All cities, species, planets, suns, people, organizations, government, and such will become articles (pages without the category: header before the name. Staring off: *First look for a system that is not being worked on, so of the one that are already in works will have to be reworked. *Create that system using Category:name of system_System or use one that has nothing in it. Then place that system in the proper sector. If you not sure, look at one of the other systems in the Arrq Sector for reference. *Start with one planet in that system that can contain life, and start creating it. As of now, you can use some of the worlds you can get an idea of how to lay them. *Think about the regions on this planet. How did they form, what are their goverments. (Try not to create a monoculture world. They just do not exist.) *Think about what civilization level they are at. I would recommend that if you are new to world building, to say with class C and below. Once you start at a B or A, things get even more complex. *Start creating these regions, nations, cities, people and government that will inhabit it. Hopefully this will help you get started. Remember, there is a lot of thinking and research you will do before your world will take true shape, but this is alright. You have to start somewhere and build from their. Basilicus Prime will be using a new set of weight and measurement that are in the works. For now, just use metric or standard and they can be converted later. You can also create you own, but be careful, this can make things hard on yourself if you start to create weight and measurement that are base of of anything other than base 10 or get into really bizarre types of measurements. The most important thing is, Have fun. If you have any question, leave a measage User:Ccrocuta Right now the forums pages are messed up and will have to be fix. Ccrocuta 13:44, 10 October 2008 (UTC)